In computing environments, a container is a virtual structure used to run an isolated instance of an application in a host environment. A container virtualizes at the operating system level by abstracting (e.g., isolating) an application from the operating system. For example, an application executing in a container is isolated from an application executing on the host operating system or in other containers.
In computer security, a sandbox is a security mechanism that separates or isolates executing programs. A sandbox can be used to execute untested or untrusted programs or code, possibly from unverified or untrusted third parties, suppliers, users and/or websites while insulating the host machine or operating system from harm. For example, a sandbox can provide a tightly controlled set of computing resources in which a program can run. Network access, further access to the host machine, and access to input devices can be prohibited or heavily restricted.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.